The Order for Death
by The Dalek Inquisitor General
Summary: The sequel to "The Doctor Is In!" The adventure continues as the Doctor and Sophia travel to Earth of an alternate future.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own nothing from Doctor Who :(. But, I own everything else :D! Do to popular vote, I have submitted the next story! Everyone, you got your sequel.**

* * *

><p>Hobbius looked around his house. It resembled a pig pen. He sighed, and then began picking up. At least it would be a bit clean, before he went to the town square. When Hobbius was done, he snagged his coat from the front door and walked out. The door slammed behind him as he entered the bustling street. There was the stench of garlic, and the sound of street vendors, as they haggled with potential buyers.<p>

A beggar, filthy and old, went up to several bystanders, pleading for food and money. Hobbius sighed again. Poverty was such a common thing, since the new taxes were declared by the Order. He continued walking, ignoring the vendors trying to persuade him to buy. When he reached the town square, he went to the back of a line in front of the daily announcements. He hoped he was not posted on the Deathlist.

When the fellow in front of him breathed out in relief and stepped aside, Hobbius walked up and put on his reading glasses with trembling fingers. He peered at the long list of names and almost wept with relief, until he reached the last name on the list...Hobbius Harrting. His face went paper white. He knew of course, that he would receive a quicker death if he did not resist of attempt to flee.

He gulped, and strode off to the Citadel. This was atop a hill, on the outskirts of the city. The District Leader, the only member of the Order in this region, preformed all the executions there. Some called it "The Fortress of Death". Whatever it might be called, it was a place of terror and evil.

It took him about thirty minutes to reach the Citadel, but finally he was there. He walked in and went to the desk inside. The air was electricity and tension, and there was the stench of death.

"Name?" droned the spectacled, gray-haired, man sitting behind the large desk.

"Hobbius Harrting." Hobbius replied quickly, licking his lips in anxiety.

The man looked up from the papers he had been filling out. He then pointed with a pen at a door and said, "You will wait over in there."

Hobbius nodded, and walked into a room. Ironically, it looked like a hospital waiting room. There were disheveled people of all sorts. All to be executed, for some crime that they probably didn't commit. Soon, a short, bald man with a crooked nose came in. He held a clipboard in one hand.

"Hobbius Harrting." he sneered.

Hobbius got up and quickly walked over. The bald man turned and strutted down a hallway, with Hobbius in tow. Finally, they came to a steel door, which happened to be open.

"Enter!" hissed a glacier-cold, evil-sounding voice from the room.

Baldy, as Hobbius had designated him, pushed Hobbius forcefully into the room. The room was dimly lit, and it smelled of disinfectant. There were….red stains on the walls. Hobbius shuddered. The District Leader sat in the middle of the room, his jagged blade glistening.

"Step forward! You have been charged with conspiring against the Order! Your sentence is execution!" the District Leader sneered.

Hobbius began to sweat, then slowly shuffled forward. Unsatisfied by his speed, his executioner lashed out with his wires, and grabbed Hobbius by the neck. The wires tightened and pulled Hobbius to his doom. Hobbius' head was pulled through the neck brace, and it closed around his neck. The District Leader raised his blade high.

As he waited in those agonizing seconds, Hobbius remembered something. The members of the Order looked like something from long ago. He couldn't remember what, though. All he knew was that it had caused a reign of terror throughout the time period of its existence. Suddenly, he remembered. _Wasn't it called a guill-. _He never finished his thought, as the blade sliced down and extinguished Hobbius' life. The District Leader made a noise of utter satisfaction, and staff came in and cleaned the mess.

In a warehouse located at the other side of the city, something amazing was happening. Those who walked by it stopped and listened. There was a puzzling groaning noise, followed by thumps, coming from inside. Had anyone looked in the warehouse, they would have seen a most curious sight. They would have gazed in awe as a blue police box appeared out of thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Evil cliff-hanger! MWAHAHAHAAA! If you haven't figured out what the members of the Order are, leave. Just leave. To those of you who have, I...watched to much on the French Revolution. :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Epic Author's Note: I don't own any character created by BBC America. I do own a poster of the Doctor, some lint, and the characters Sophie, Hobbius, any enforcer, and all the characters from the Order. Basically anything not from actual DW. I wish I did, but sadly, BBC America will not take my lint in exchange for ownership rights.

And since some people have trouble figuring out what the members of the Order are...think a government ran by sentient guillotines.

Happy reading.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, into an abandoned warehouse. Sophie quickly followed.<p>

"Where are we, Doctor? When, are we?"

"Earth, Paris, 2345," he replied.

"Oh…you really like Europe, don't you?"

He didn't reply as walked around, inspecting their surroundings. It was an old warehouse, looking like something out of the Reign of Terror. It was dark and dismal, made almost completely of wood. _Strange, _he thought. _This far in their future and there shouldn't be buildings of this material being built in a major city._ It was strange indeed. Almost as if humanity regressed. As if someone—or something—had thrown a switch and stopped everything, then hit the reverse button. Maybe this was why the TARDIS was thrown off course. Someone was meddling where they didn't belong.

"Well, it seems we're here to stay for a bit. See the sights," he moved towards the door, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"There's something else going on, isn't there?"

The Doctor stopped and sighed. Sophie had amazing powers of perception. He turned around.

"Yes, there's something else. There's something wrong. This is supposed to be a very advanced time in Earth's future. Something has a strangle hold on humanity's progress. And I need to find out what."

"_We_ need to find out what."

He sighed again. "Fine, but first sign of danger you get out and to the TARDIS."

Sophie made a face at him.

Far away, in a larger room with screens and monitors around it, the President of the Order stirred. Something was wrong. The monitor screens showed a disturbance of time and space. He hissed in annoyance. Ever since the Earth fell to his government, there had always been problems. He had considered many times of simply purging the Earth of the native population, and selling it for a high price. But he enjoyed such power too much, and he had discarded those ideas. He called up the local Order authority nearest the disturbance. Within seconds, that Order member responded.

"Yes, my lord?"

The President of the Order purred. "Send a scouting party to the disturbance in time at grid 76586-Alpha."

"I obey."

He purred again, then went back to stand-by.

Back in Paris, several enforcement units were assembled, and began marching towards the warehouse the Doctor and Sophie were in. The peasants scattered, staying away from them. Even the upper classes quietly retreated back into their homes. Their orders were simple. Go to the site of the temporal disturbance.

If there was no one, use the sensors and record the data. The data could be used by their masters to push for time travel.

If there was people, they had instructions to arrest the travelers and bring them to the District Leader. There was talk such people would be important enough to Project Time Blitz that the President of the Order would have them brought to him personally.

The enforcement leader looked at the units under his command. "Hurry! Time cannot be wasted! The future of the European Alliance is at stake! The leaders of the Order watch our progress! Failure will result in the order for death!"

The enforcers moved faster. None of them wanted to be executed. Or even have to face the Order. Despite their loyal demeanor, they were not fond of their rulers. But they knew the consequences of showing that rather well.

The entire group of enforcers finally got to the old, run down warehouse. They encircled it, raising their shields and drawing their swords. The enforcer leader strode in front, near the door.

"You are unregistered citizens! You will come out, where you will be arrested and detained! Resistance will lead to the use of force!"

* * *

><p>Yes, it's short. Yes, there's a cliff-hanger. Yes, I have disappeared on you all. And no, I will not give you money. But eventually, yes, I will give you the next chapter. And maybe it will also have terrible, evil cliff-hangers.<p>

MWAHAHAAAAAA!

I hoped you enjoyed this somewhat depressing dystopia.


End file.
